


I Can't Lose You

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Caleb is angry at himself and Molly loves him very much, Cannon Divergent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: When things go very wrong on a mission, Molly ends up unconscious at Caleb's hands.  Caleb, already knowing how dangerous he is and fearing the damage he can create, throws a fit out of frustration and anger.  Molly is there to reassure him and help him pick up the pieces.





	I Can't Lose You

Molly ducked instinctively as the glass shattered against the wall. It had connected about two feet from where his head was, but he still flinched. Caleb was furious. Not at Molly but at himself. And Molly was staying in the room, even though Caleb had told him multiple times to “Get out” before things started to get out of hand.

Molly had almost died in the last fight the Mighty Nein had been in and Caleb blamed himself. The monstrosity was coming at Molly and Caleb had had a clear shot to fireball it’s ass, but Molly stepped in front of him at the exact wrong moment. Caleb had hit Molly instead of the monster and Molly had gone down in flames. Beau and Yasha finished off the creature as Jester and Caleb ran to Molly, Caleb in horror and Jester with her healing kit ready.

Caleb had never meant to hurt Molly, and Molly knew it was an accident. He didn’t blame Caleb at all for what had happened, insisting as soon as he was conscious again that he should have been more careful with where he was stepping. Caleb was quiet and shaky as Jester used her mending spell on Molly’s coat and Molly wrapped Caleb in it to try and comfort the wizard.

That was hours ago. Now, back in the tavern where they were staying for the evening, Caleb was letting his anger be felt and not hidden. He yelled and cried, the anger coursing through his veins much in the same way the magic did before he cast a spell. But this time nothing would come, nothing except the helplessness he had felt at watching one of the most important people in his life fall in front of him.

Another glass exploded on a different wall as Caleb let out a wordless yell. He crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Molly walked up to him, and sat down pulling Caleb into his arms and against his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re okay Caleb. Just stay here with me, lets breathe and we can talk. Okay Caleb? Breathe, just breathe.”

Caleb’s breath was coming in short puffs and he choked out, “I could have killed you, I practically killed you Molly,” while the tiefling stroked his back and continued to mutter soft words.

“But you didn’t, Darling. I’m right here. We are both okay. I’m right here, see? I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m going to hurt you again, or Nott, or any of the others. I can’t do that, I can’t let myself hurt people anymore.” Caleb was still crying but his breathing was starting to regulate again as he tried to focus on matching his breath to Molly’s.

Molly started rocking side to side on the floor, hoping the motion would help calm Caleb further. “Caleb, as long as we are careful you won’t hurt any of us. I stepped in front of you, you didn’t aim for me. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. This wasn’t just your fault.” Caleb held to Molly’s clothes as he started to force himself to stay calm.

The two stayed like that for a long while, until the sun had set in the sky and only a faint moonlight streamed in through the windows. They stayed holding each other until Caleb had cried himself dry.

“I was so scared I had lost you,” Caleb whispered into the skin of Molly’s chest, “I lost you and it was all my fault.”

“You didn’t lose me though, I’m right here.”

“I love you so much Molly I don’t know what I’d do without you. I saw you laying there, not moving, I..I thought I had killed you.”

“I know, but you didn’t. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere Caleb. Except maybe to bed, but only if you come with me.”

Caleb nodded slowly and stood. He took the time to carefully pick up the pieces of glass that littered the floor before dressing down to his sleep wear and crawling into bed next to Molly.

“Caleb?”

“Mmmhm?”

“I love you too you dumbass.”

Molly kissed Caleb on the forehead as he chuckled weakly.

“I’m sorry I..I’m sorry that I threw a tantrum tonight and I am sorry that you had to witness it.”

“Everyone needs to throw a bit of a fit sometimes, Darling. We both had a hell of a day, but now its time to sleep.”

Caleb pulled Molly close to him and cuddled into his side. “I really do love you, Mollymauk.”

“I know Caleb, and I promise I’ll never forget.”


End file.
